


Something about you

by mymcdanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcdanno/pseuds/mymcdanno
Summary: Steve sees Danny in sweatpants for the first time, which leads to something amazing for both of them.





	Something about you

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my babe @tari-aldarion, happy birthday Katie!!! Hope you have an amazing day!! As always, I would like you guys to know that English is not my native language so all mistakes are mine, and if you have any advise or criticism for me please let me know. :) xx

It’s Sunday morning and Steve is driving over to Danny’s house. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the case they are working on, and he thinks that if they worked together maybe they could find some new leads. Besides, it’s an excuse to spend more time with his new partner, and something about Danny makes Steve eager to learn everything about him.

He’s parking the car and knocking on Danny’s door in no time, ready to listen to all the rants since Steve is probably waking him up on his day off. However, he wasn’t at all ready for the sight that greeted him.

Danny opens the door, wearing gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt that looks so soft that Steve has to keep himself from reaching out to touch it. The clothes are hugging him in all the right places, and his hair is a little bit messy too. He looks sleepy and confused, and Steve is so focused on checking him out that he barely notices when Danny starts talking. “Oh, hey, do you guys need me at work? Did we get any new leads?”

_Wow_. Everything Steve was going to say is completely forgotten, and he realizes he’s staring now but can’t seem to make himself move.

“What, what? Do I have something on my face? Did I spill something on my shirt?” Danny asks, looking down at himself with a hand in his hair, and Steve finally looks up again.

“No no no, you’re fine! Sorry, I just… uh. Didn’t realize you had any outfits that don’t require a belt and a tie.”

“… Okay? And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing. I, uh. Can I come in?”

Danny stares at him for a moment, amused look on his face that almost looks like a smirk, but then he steps aside to let Steve walk in. Steve follows him inside the small apartment, but shakes his head in an attempt to clear his mind before he speaks again.

“So, I’ve been thinking about this case we are working on, that’s why I came over. Kono and Chin are at the headquarters checking some phone records right now, but I just wanted to see if you could go over the files with me again.” Steve shows him the files he’s holding, smiling at him.

“Okay, sure. Come over here, we can spread them over the bed,” Danny answers, sitting down on it with his feet crossed. Steve might be mistaken, but for a second it looks like Danny is checking him out too.

There’s something special about seeing Danny relaxed like this, on his bed, probably just woken up. Steve looks at him for a moment, wondering what just happened, if anything  _could_  happen. Then he hands him the files, sitting down on the side of the bed but still as close to Danny as possible without looking too obvious. At least that’s what he thinks.

They’re looking over the files, talking normally, when suddenly they go for the same pages and their hands touch. Danny stops talking and they slowly look up at each other, Steve suddenly having the urge to kiss him. He watches as Danny’s eyes flicker down to his lips, and that something that had been building up between them, the tension, snaps.

Before he can talk himself out of it, Steve leans in and presses a soft kiss to Danny’s lips. He’s quick to pull away a little bit, but then Danny is grabbing his shirt and pulling him back.

“Do that again,” Danny whispers, and a smile lights up Steve’s face.

“Are you sure-”

Danny kisses him firmly this time and yeah, maybe work can wait for a little while, Steve thinks. Then they’re both smiling into the kiss as they fall down together on the bed, the start of something amazing hanging in the air.


End file.
